


Lay With Me Tonight

by Tiger_Lilly13



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Loss of Virginity, Oral Sex, SO MUCH FLUFF, Smut, Vaginal Sex, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-12 22:27:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13556883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiger_Lilly13/pseuds/Tiger_Lilly13
Summary: Alistair works up the courage to finally ask Anna to be with him for the first time.





	Lay With Me Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> The title is so cheesy, I know. And I also know that this premise has been done to death, but this is my take on Alistair and Female Cousland's first time together. There is dialogue directly out of the game because I couldn't think of anything that works as well as his original words to her. This is ALSO some smut practice for the next chapter of I Will Always Find You. So enjoy some Alistair smut!!

Night has fallen over Redcliffe castle as Anna Cousland enters one of the guest bedrooms for the night, freshly cleaned from a bath and wrapped tightly in a wool robe. Her rare aquamarine eyes look around her spacious room, seeing the beautifully carved vanity against the wall with a jeweled hair brush and various perfumes and jewelries scattered on the darkened wood. On the comfortable and neatly made four poster bed, she spots a silk night gown with lace trimming lying delicately on the sheets. She smiles to herself. She has to admit, she missed the luxuries that came with being the daughter of a Teryn.

Closing the door behind her, she slides off her robe and hangs it on the back of the chair facing the dresser. She goes to the bed and puts on the surely expensive and snowy white shift. She sighs happily, feeling the material slide against her skin. It’s more like lingerie, really, with how short it is and the thin straps on her shoulders, but she feels like indulging tonight. With a warm fire crackling in the hearth and what looks like an Orlesian wine on the nightstand, she will try to let go for at least one evening and attempt to enjoy herself with a privacy she has been lacking for a while. Traveling with companions and sleeping in tents not five feet from each other has really lost its appeal.

She moves over to the vanity and eyes the assorted jewelry for a moment, hopeful that what she asked for is finally finished. With relief, she spots what she is looking for. Grabbing the necklace from the pile, she pulls it over her head and lays it delicately on her chest, the chain long enough to lay between her breasts. She fingers the pendant with a smile, turning it this way and that, thankful that Wynne was able to craft what she had requested.

Anna sits down at the elegant vanity and picks up the hair brush, combing it through her long, dark chocolate colored tresses, humming gently and mulling over the past few weeks. Having returned from the Temple of Sacred Ashes with said ashes to revive Arl Eamon, there has been little time to relax. But, the grateful Arl has certainly spared no expense in thanking her and her companions for saving not only Isolde, but Connor as well. An invitation to stay for a night and a lavish feast with plenty of wine, that she had partaken in, had her feeling content and peaceful for the first time since…well. Since before her life drastically altered. After a few hours of celebration, she had left her friends to their festivities to bathe and spend some much needed time alone. As she rose from her seat to leave the party quietly, thanking Eamon on her way out, she noticed Alistair staring at her as she left. She had given him a warm smile for him to not worry, but there was something else in his eyes, something she couldn’t quite decipher before she had exited the Great Hall.

Alistair. Just saying his name is enough to put warmth in her heart. She and Alistair have grown quite close these past few months. Closer than she ever thought she would get to another person. With his witty sarcasm, wry sense of humor and adorably sweet nature, she has fallen hard for the former Chantry boy. His fierce dedication to the Wardens is commendable and his courage and strength could best even that of the toughest Templar. He is a fine warrior, just like her. They synch in battle beautifully with deadly precision and after the carnage is done, the first thing they do is seek each other out and check over one another for injuries, making sure the other is alright.

She remembers when she and her companions were ambushed by darkspawn on their way to the Brecilian Forest. A genlock surprised her from behind a tree and she barely moved out of its way in time for it to miss its swing aimed for her stomach, but not before it was able to burry a dagger in her right thigh. She had screamed, the pain was excruciating and she went down to her knees from the severe throbbing wound. But Alistair, being her brave knight, bashed his shield against the evil creature and embedded his sword in its neck, coming to her rescue. He carried her to camp and dotted on her mercilessly, even when she halfheartedly scolded him for treating her as an invalid. She is no damsel, but it was so sweet the way he worried and cared for her after that.

She comes out of her thoughts when there is a knock on the door. She furrows her brows at the sudden sharp noise. _Who could that be this late?_

Anna rises from her seat and grabs her robe from the back of the chair, throwing it over her lacey gown and tying the sash around her. She opens the door a crack to peak at her visitor, but opens it wide when she sees her fellow Grey Warden standing in the hall. “Alistair.” She says with a surprised smile. He too, has just recently had a bath and is in his common tunic and trousers and… _did he style his hair?_

His eyes widen when he sees her in only her robe and his voice is abnormally squeaky, “Hello, hi. Um. Hi.”

She giggles at his normal shyness, “Hi.” He just stares at her for a moment with a dumbfounded expression and when he still doesn’t speak she tries to encourage him, “Do you need something?”

He shakes his head a bit, coming back to himself and responds, “Right, yes. I was wondering if you, if we, could talk. For a moment.” This behavior would be amusing but is… _is he sweating?_

“Yes. Of course, come in.” She waves a hand for him to enter and he goes, timidly. She quirks an eyebrow at him but just assumes he is being his usual, silly self. She closes the door behind him and turns to see him pacing the room with agitation, not really looking at her and rubbing the back of his neck so rough she thinks he is trying to start a fire.

“Alistair?” She asks worriedly, her fingers fidgeting with the sash on her robe, “Is everything all right?”

“No.” He says abruptly, “Yes, I mean I’m a little nervous but it’s nothing bad or frightening,” He stops his pacing with a huff and looks at her and she is shocked to see such an anxious look on his face, like he is about to tell her something horrible. He grunts, “Alright, I guess I really don’t know how to ask you this…”

She prompts him, her tone soft and guarded, “It’s alright, you can ask me anything, you know that.”

He sighs heavily, seemingly exasperated with himself, “Ugh, how do I start this. I thought this would be easier but every time I’m around you, I feel like my heads about to explode. I can’t think straight.” He emphasizes his point by squeezing his eyes tight, grabbing his hair and pulling on it like a man crazed.

Her heart sinks a bit at his words and the implications of what they could mean. Is this the time where he ends the romance that has been building between them? She warps her arms around herself and looks down while she responds quietly, “Oh…I see.” 

Seeing her grief stricken face, he flails his hands about and yells, startling her to look up, “No! I don’t mean it like that, I mean. ” He growls and rubs his forehead, “Alright, let me start over, I -” He stops again when his eyes dart briefly to her chest. He cocks his head to the side and asks, “Is that?”

Anna looks down to where he is indicating. Her rob has opened a bit to reveal the necklace he is surely referring to, “Oh, yes.” She reaches up with her right hand while the other is still around herself, and fingers the charm that contains the rose he had given to her that he picked from Lothering. She still remembers when he gifted it to her, all fumbling hands and stuttering words. It was so endearing and it made her heart sore at the time. “I had Wynne put it in a pendent, so I would always have it with me, and so it’ll never wilt.” She feels foolish saying it now, when he is surely about to break off whatever was happening with them. Why else would he be so unnerved?

But, to her surprise, he smiles, for the first time since practically barging into her room and now Anna is more confused than ever. He laughs quietly and shakes his head at himself. He looks back up to her and her breath catches at the warmth in his hazel eyes. He moves to stand in front of her, taking her hands in his and rubbing his thumbs on her fingers, although she can feel the slight tremor in them from his persistent nervousness.

With more confidence, he tells her, “Here’s the thing. Being near you…makes me crazy. But I can’t imagine being without you. Not ever.”

Anna smiles with a breathless laugh, her heart beating faster at his confession, “I feel the same way about you, Alistair.”

He squeezes her hands slightly, seemingly trying to take strength from her, which she gladly gives and he asks her, “I don’t know how to say this another way but…I want to spend the night with you, here, in the castle.” Anna gasps at his request. Spend the night? With her? Is he saying what she thinks he is saying? Before she can ask, or answer, he continues, “Maybe this is too fast, I don’t know but, I know what I feel for you.”

“Alistair,” she says slowly, “Are you saying that you wish to lay with me?” She doesn’t even try to keep the eagerness out of her expression, her heart beating widely in her chest with anticipation. This is not going the way she thought it would, which is a very good thing. They have shared a few kisses at camp but nothing ever so, intimate. Not that she is a blushing virgin, but she knows that he is and that this is a big step for him, for both of them.

He responds in a shaky and tender voice, “Yes. I wanted to wait for the perfect time, the perfect place. But when will it be perfect? If things were, we wouldn’t even have met. We sort of stumbled into each other. And despite this being the least perfect time, I still found myself falling for you, in between all the fighting and everything else. I really don’t want to wait any more. I’ve never done this before, you know that. I want it to be with you. While we have the chance, in case…” His sentence drifts off, him not being able to complete his thought.

Anna steps closer to him, gripping his hands tighter, “Don’t talk like that.” She tells him firmly, “There will always be another chance.” She does not even want to think about what she would do if she lost him now. Especially without being with him for the first time, so she pushes it from her mind and tries to push it from his.

“Will there?” He asks her sadly. “You don’t know that. I don’t know that.” He takes a deep breath then lets out a sigh, “I’d like to be able to say that I threw caution to the wind, at least once.”

She pauses, looking into his hazel eyes, the intensity and emotion behind them overwhelming her. If he is going to make grand gestures of love and leave himself vulnerable, then it’s only fair that she return it with her own. “You know, after what happened to my family, I didn’t think I’d feel anything but anger and despair in my heart. But then I met you.” She lifts her hand from his grip to lay it against her cheek. He leans into her touch and she smiles as she tells him, “And you’re right. We _did_ sort of stumble into each other with different pasts and circumstances and with me being as scared and angry as I was, you were, and continue to be, always there for me, to pull me back from that dark place of loneliness.” He smiles back at her, letting go of her other hand to lay both of his on her waist as she lifts her hands to cradle the back of his neck. She pulls him closer so that they are a breath width apart, “So yes.” She whispers against his lips, “I wish for you to lay with me tonight.”

He lets out a stuttering breath at her words, his eyes darting from her lips to her eyes back and forth until he replies huskily, “Your wish is my command.”

Anna licks her lips once and then pulls him down to meet her with his own. It’s sweet, almost chaste if it weren’t for the tight grip he had on her waist. Tentatively, she opens her mouth and brushes her tongue against his bottom lip. He opens his own and lightly touches his tongue to hers, until he pushes move forcefully against her, his tongue going all the way inside her mouth. She hates to admit it but he does start to get a little sloppy. She tries to pull him back from such fervor with a few tugs on his shoulder but he seems to take it as if she is rejecting him.

He breaks the kiss abruptly and pulls back to look at her eyes, “I’m sorry, I…I don’t exactly know what I’m doing here.” He doesn’t let go of her, but he puts space between their bodies and looks down at his feet.

Anna grins, letting go of his shoulder to lift his chin to look at her as she reassures him, “It’s alright. Whatever you’re comfortable with.” She bites her lip, thinking how she could take the pressure off of him. She thinks for a moment then asks him, “I could lead you, if you’d like.”

He lets out a small breath of relief, “Yes, I think, ahem, yes. That would be better. I think. Alright, I’ll just stop talking, now.”

She shakes her head at him, “Alistair you don’t need to stop talking. You’re with me. Just relax. Do what feels natural. And I’ll tell you if it’s good or not.”

He’s quiet as nods his head in acknowledgment. He pulls her close again and with more confidence, leans in for another kiss. He grows bold and opens his mouth, prodding her lips for entrance. She replies eagerly, letting her tongue touch against his. That seems to spark the lust further within him, because he grips her tighter with a low sigh and yanks her as close to him as she can get. She grips the back of his neck, their mouths twisting and tongues winding against each others. Anna can feel is arousal through their clothes and she moans softly at feeling his hardness pressing against her.

Anna pulls away from the kiss this time and when he looks at her in confusion, she gives him her best seductive smirk and backs away a few feet. He looks as if he is about to ask what she is doing, until she unites her sash, opens her robe, and lets it fall off of her shoulders with a soft thump onto the stone floor. Alistair’s eyes widen at her sheer silky shift, his breathing noticeably becoming more ragged.

She saunters back up to him and grabs his hands, laying them on her waist for him. He visibly swallows and she puts her hands back against his neck. She leans up to kiss him again, biting his lower lip and tugging on it. He moans at the sensation and she lets go to flutter her eyelashes at him. She whispers to him, “What do you want, Alistair?”

“You.” He replies instantly on a loud breath, “Maker, you.”

Anna smiles and tugs him more forcefully to her lips again. The kiss is electric. Her skin is tingling and her core throbbing with every twist and turn of his tongue against hers as he slides his hands up and down her waist. He hesitates momentarily, but he moves up on her rib cage right under her breasts. She figures he is waiting for permission so she eagerly nods her head, desperate to finally feel his touch.

Alistair glides up and cups her breasts clumsily in each hand but it has the desired effect on her. She moans into his mouth and thrusts her chest against his palms, grinding her center over his now fully hard erection. He palms her breasts roughly through her shift and runs his hands down to grab her rear and grind back against her, all the while their mouths moving against each other’s.

Anna releases his neck and moves her hands down to the bottom of his shirt. She grips the end and lifts it in an effort to free him from it. He gets the hint and only breaks the kiss for a moment to lift it completely off him, returning to her sweet lips as soon as it hits the floor. Anna runs her hands up and down his chiseled chest, roaming over the dense muscles and scars littered across his tanned skin. She moves her hands lower through the dirty blond hair leading down into his trousers, and she gets a wicked idea. One that she is sure to be beneficial to them both.

She backs him up against one of the posters of the bed, letting him lean into it. She ends the kiss with a bite to his lips and grins wolfishly at him. She lays her hands on his chest and drags her nails down his body making him shudder, going down on her knees before him. Alistair’s mouth gaps as she lands on the cold floor, slide her hand to the laces of his breeches. She lifts her face to look at him and asks, “Is this alright?”

Alistair swallows and responds, “Yes, please.”

He is holding his breath while she unties the laces containing her prize. As she undoes the last one, she tugs down his trousers to his thighs and his erection falls free. Anna’s breath hitches a little when she sees it. He is wonderfully large and curved upward, the tip a shade of angry red. Clearly he has not had a release in a while and she is glad that she decided to do this for him first before the real fun begins.

She takes his shaft in her hand, stroking him slowly, letting him get used to the feeling of her fingers on him while laying her other hand on his thigh. She watches his face for his reactions, his eyes wide and glued onto her every movement. Anna slowly takes the tip of him into her mouth, letting it rest on her tongue. Alistair does let out a moan at the sight and she takes that as encouragement. Sealing her lips around him, she sucks gently, her tongue dipping into his slit. Her eyes never leave his face, always watching and taking cues from his responses to her.

He doesn’t seem to know what to do with his hands, curing into fists at his side, so she grabs one and leads it to the back of her head to tangle in her hair, prompting him to lead her into what he likes. He takes the initiative and gently starts to guide her up and down, her lips only able to reach three fourths of the way down his shaft. She brings her hand up and grips the part of him that she can’t take and begins to bob her head in time with her slippery palm on his velvety skin, his hand now just laying loosely in her hair as she moves. Her core is empty and pulsing for attention, but she ignores it for now so she can focus on him. She moans around his cock purposefully, the vibrations carrying through him making him shake and whimper.

Alistair moans deeply and grabs the strap of her dress with his other hand and yanks on it, pleading, “Take this off.”

She lets his hard length fall out of her mouth with a pop and sits back on her heels instantly and lifts the shift up and over her head with no finesse, too turned on to leave his aching cock alone for too long. Once discarded, she returns instantly to his cock, taking him all the way in her mouth, moving up and down and swirling her tongue on the tip of him with renewed vigor. She wants to bring him to release quickly so that he can last longer when he is inside her, being that this is his first time. His cock grows harder in her mouth and she knows he is getting close.

“Anna, I - ” She bobs faster, her hand pumping in synch with her tight fist. She brings her other hand up to cradle and rub his balls, feeling them tighten in her palm. Alistair tugs sharply on her hair in warning, but Anna sucks harder on his shaft and with a ragged shout, he explodes in her mouth. The warm, salty taste of his seed fills her mouth and runs down her throat. Anna sucks and slurps at all he has to give her, swallowing it all down as he continues to moan and lightly thrust between her lips.

When Alistair starts to let out whimpers of being too sensitive, she lets his cock slide out of her mouth and kisses his tip before letting go completely. He is panting, sweat covering his forehead and his hands trembling in her hair. Anna licks her lips and stands slowly, taking his hands in her own and pulling them around her as she in turn warps her own around his waist.

She kisses his flushed and rapidly moving chest, letting him come down from his first ever blow job, and she has to say she is pretty damn proud of herself for turning him into such a mess. He chuckles breathlessly and holds her tighter, taking a deep breathe, “Wow…that was…wow.” Anna giggles and looks up at him, his eyes heavy lidded with a goofy grin on his lips.

“I’m glad you liked it.” She lifts to her toes and kisses him lightly on his lips and as soon as they touch, he tastes his own essence on her. He pulls her closer and smashes her naked breasts against his chest and deepens the kiss, exploring her mouth. Anna sighs, holding him close as his half hard cock grows, taking interest once again. _I do love this Grey Warden stamina._

Leaning away from her lips he asks her, “Can I…I mean, I want to, do the same for you?” It comes out as a question and Anna giggles again at him.

“Yes, you can.” He grins and lifts her under her rear, making her squeak and laugh as she wraps her legs around his waist. He carries her to the bed, shuffling with his trousers still around his knees. He lays her gently down and tugs off the rest of his clothes.

Anna watches him as his gaze roves up and down her naked body, staring pointedly at her breasts and down towards her center. She teases him by keeping her legs closed and smirking at him, but he is having none of it. He pounces on her with a growl and Anna laughs at his excitement, her arms outstretched to receive him. He leans over her on one elbow and kisses her passionately, letting his other hand roam up and down her pale, naked flesh, exploring her skin for the first time. He spends some time massaging her breasts and exciting her nipples, brushing over them and pinching them between his fingers making her squirm under him, but he glides his hand down her taut stomach to between her legs. He has grown confidence after what she did for him and she has to lead him less now so she is just going to let him do whatever he wants to her.

He kisses her lips gently one last time then moves down, kissing her between her breasts, biting and licking down her stomach, until he gets to her pubic bone, laying a gentle kiss on top of it. He opens her legs and settles himself between them, finally seeing her naked womanhood for the first time. He eyes it like a man obsessed, sliding his hands down her thighs to spread her further. Leaning forward, his nostrils flare as he inhales her scent, and she notices his cock twitch as he does.

When he touches her center with a questing finger, he hits her clit a little crudely and Anna jolts with a gasps. His head snaps up to her and he retracts his hand while rambling, “I’m sorry! Did I hurt you?”

She smiles and reassures him, “No. Just a little too much.” She grabs his hand and guides it to her core, gently placing his two fingers on her clit. “Circle here, but not too rough.” She then leads him to her entrance to gather the slickness there from her excitement, then brings his fingers back to her clit. She lets go of his hand so that he can take the lead. He does as she requested, using the moisture and spreading it around her pearl. His other hand is rubbing the inside of her thigh, his brows furrowed in concentration, looking up every so often to watch her face for her reactions, just as she did for him.

Once she is fully aroused, she tells him softly, a more breathy quality to her voice, “Now use your fingers inside me. One at first. Then two.”

Following her orders like a good soldier, he takes his hand that is rubbing her thigh and prods her entrance before sliding in. Anna moans as he pumps in and out of her, adding a second finger when she directs him to. The stretch of just his fingers is enough to hurtle her toward the edge. He is a natural at this. And it will only get better from here.

“You’re so wet.” He murmurs more to himself, fascinated with the slick that drips out of her. He moves faster, using his thumb to rub her clit back and forth more roughly, the pleasure so sharp and intense she has to resist telling him to stop.

Feeling herself coming closer she whines, “Use your tongue! Oh please!” Alistair immediately leans down and lashes her clit with his tongue, swirling circles around it just like with his fingers. Anna grabs her breast with her hand not embedded in his hair, pulling and tugging on her sensitive nipple. He curls his fingers up and starts a come hither motion and Anna cries out, “Yes! Right there! Right there!” Taking direction beautifully, he attacks that deep spot inside her forcefully, his tongue not letting up on her clit, licking at it quickly. Anna feels the orgasm rise in her, right on the edge, getting lightheaded and dizzy. With one more press against her sweet spot, she falls apart.

“Alistiar!! _Ohhh!_ ” Anna grips his hair as her legs seize on either side of his head. She shouts and whines as she comes around his tongue and fingers, her eyes squeezed tight at the blinding sensations. He continues to stimulate her, helping her through it until she pushes him away lazily when the pleasure becomes too much.

He quickly lifts from between her legs, his chin and lips shining from her juices. He crawls up her shaking body and kisses her passionately, Anna raising her hands to cup his face and hold him against her lips. She tastes herself on his lips and in his mouth and she moans at her own bitter sweet flavor. She can feel his fully hard erection bob against the inside of her thigh. With the knowledge that he was getting just as excited tasting her as she was, and with his whispered, “You’re so beautiful.” against her lips, her patience goes out the window.

Anna hooks her leg around him and flips him onto his back, his breath leaving him in a huff as he lands with her straddling him. She sits right on top of his hard cock, rubbing her still sensitive clit up and down his shaft. He grips her hips and tries to angle her to take him, but she just grabs his cock and slides herself against him teasingly. “Are you ready?” She asks him.

“Maker, yes. Please Anna.” She angles his cock at her opening and begins to slide down onto him. Alistair throws his head back in a loud groan while Anna slowly takes him into herself. There is some resistance, having been celibate for so long, but she works him in slowly. She holds her breath and only lets it out in a moan when she is fully seated on him. The stretch is incredible, she can feel his pulsing veins inside her and she shifts just slightly, trying to adjust to his size.

“Maker, I… this is…I can’t…” Alistair can’t even make full sentences as he savors the first time being with her, being inside of her. He grips her hips hard and tries to move her, pleading with her roughly, “Anna.”

She nods her head and braces herself on his chest, experimentally rolling her hips against him. He is hitting deep inside her, finding spots that she didn’t even know existed. She revels in the slide of him in and out of her, her nerves within her on fire from his cock hitting all the right places all at once.

His face is in a permanent state of awe as she moves fluidly against him. His jaw clenches every so often and when she rolls a certain way, she can almost see his eyes roll back into his head. His hands are on her waist, assisting in her movements and rhythmically tightening on her. He slides them up to cup her breasts and they both let out moans as he massages them, tweaking her stiffen buds between his fingers.

Anna leans back on his thighs, making him slide his hands back down to her hips, her nails digging into his skin as she rolls and bounces on him with enthusiasm. She can feel her orgasm coming swiftly, so soon after her first one, but she needs that extra push to really send her into oblivion. She lifts her head to look at him and takes one his hands from her waist and brings it to where they are joined. She directs his fingers to her excited and slick clit and moans, “Touch me, Alistair.”

Needing no further assistants, he rubs her pearl with firm strokes, sending Anna higher and higher into the Void. Her hips bounce erratically against his, her moans getting louder and more frequent. Her belly tightens, her lungs constrict, and her muscles tense.

Her pleasure peeks and Anna throws her head back and wails, her nails almost drawing blood from his thighs. Her quivering walls contract with spams and twitches, her legs jerking on the side of his waist as her rhythm against him falters. She is hardly able to bring enough air into her lungs as she rides wave after wave of intense euphoria. Alistair continues to stimulate her clit, helping her through it and still thrusting into her from below.

Once she has calmed enough, he lifts and kisses her between her breasts, wrapping his arms around her and bringing her back down to lay on him. Anna goes without resisting, panting and clinging to him desperately. As she relaxes on his chest, her breasts pressed again him, Alistair grabs her rear and bounces her quickly and firmly on his cock, chasing his own release while she is still over sensitive. The noisy slap of flesh hitting flesh is loud and obscene, but both of them too far gone in their combined pleasure to notice.

He buries his face in her hair, groaning and growling as he gets closer, his grip tightening on her. Anna is too weak to do anything other than whine at his thrusting hips into her, her clit being scraped pleasantly by the hair surrounding his cock. Alistair’s pumps become erratic and jerky and Anna moves her lips up his neck, her tongue licking the shell of his ear and nibbling on it. Her voice is low and husky as she moans, “Come inside me, Alistair.”

That seems to give him the push he needs. With three more rough pumps of his hips, he goes deep within her, holding himself there as his cock jumps and jerks with spurts of his orgasm, groaning loudly in her ear. Anna moans at the feeling of his seed filling her, the warmth and fullness making her smile and hold him tighter to her. He lazily thrusts a few more times, then stills his hips, keeping himself locked within her. They are both trembling, clinging to each other while they catch their breath and calm their racing hearts.

After a few moments, Alistair reluctantly turns onto his side, letting his soften cock slip free from her, both of them letting out sighs of contentment. He lays her next to him and pulls her close, Anna snuggling into his chest with a happy hum. He takes the blanket from the end of the bed with his foot and brings it up to cover them both. She can feel his release slide out of her and onto her leg, but she is beyond caring about that. In fact, she loves seeing and feeling the evidence of their first lovemaking trickle out of her. Alistair lays his head on hers and breathes out, “That was amazing.”

She sighs happily, “It was.”

They hold each other, basking in the afterglow and enjoying their shared intimacy. Alistair breaks the comfortable silence first because of course he does, “How have I not been struck by lightning by now?”

She snorts and lifts onto her elbow, looking down at him, “That what they tell in the Chantry will happen if you have sex?”

He nods, “Yep. Pretty much, and the end of life as we know it.” He squeezes her to him and lifts his brow in a naughty smirk, “I am a bad, bad man.”

Anna giggles and leans down, giving him a kiss on his lips, “Just the absolute worst.”

He taps his fingers on her waist, “You know, when they see me leaving with you in the morning, our little party is going to talk.”

She narrows her eyes playfully, “First word about it and I’ll sic Mavric on them.”

He chuckles with a grin, “See? This is why I love you.” Anna gasps and he tenses, the words leaving his mouth before he could think about it. His grin fades and he clears his throat nervously and asks, “I’ve told you that before, right?”

Anna shakes her head and whispers, “No.” He looks at her anxiously, reminding her of how he had barged into her room before this started. She has been wanting to tell him the same for a while now, never finding the right time to do it. She laughs inside her head, sounding exactly like he did early. What a pair they make. Her face breaks out into a wide grin, “But it can’t hurt for you to say it again.”

He returns her wide smile and pulls her closer, “I love you, Anna.”

Her eyes start to glisten as she responds breathlessly, “I love you too, Alistair.”

He reaches up to cup her face gently and says, “Maker, you…you make me so happy.” Anna laughs, warmth blossoming in her heart and she can’t help the tear that slides down her cheek. She slides her hand into his hair, leaning down to bring their lips together. No more words are spoken as they share a deep, slow kiss, holding each other throughout the night. Anna doesn’t know what the future holds, but all she knows is that she wants him to be a part of it.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a Tumblr now. Come say hi if you want to talk!! @tiger-lilly13


End file.
